Vibratory anesthesia is known in the medical industry as a method for temporarily numbing an area or zone on a patient prior to a medical procedure, such as an injection by a syringe. Vibration anesthesia is quick and easy, safe, highly effective, and inexpensive. The general concept behind such vibration anesthesia is the neuron transmitter depletion of alpha and C fibers of nerves which carry pain sensation. More particularly, according to one pain theory, certain nerve fibers which transmit information from vibration and touch receptors in the skin, stimulate inhibitory interneurons in the spinal cord, which in turn, act to reduce the amount of pain signal transmitted by alpha and C fibers from the skin to second-order neurons to cross the midline of the spinal cord and then ascend to the brain.
The anesthetic or analgesic effect of the vibrations minimizes pain in the patient undergoing an injection or other painful treatment. This vibration technique also calms patients who are needle-phobic. Vibratory anesthesia can also be used as a substitute for conventional injectable local anesthetics. In addition to the neurophysiological effect of vibration to reduce pain transmission, vibration may also have an additive placebo affect.
Cutaneous vibrators have also been used to relieve pain associated with a variety of dermatology procedures, including injections and laser treatments, for example, using a tripod muscle massager.
A primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a small device or tool which can be easily held in the hand for use by a medical professional, a relative or friend, or a patient to anesthetize a zone on the patient's skin prior to a procedure, such as an injection or drawing of blood.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a hand held device for vibration anesthesia which has a housing for the vibratory motor and battery, and a tip extending from the housing to transmit vibrations from the motor to the patient's skin.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a vibration anesthesia device having a tip which defines an anesthesia zone adjacent the vibrating tip.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a vibration anesthesia device having a tip which defines a treatment target between spaced apart points of the tip.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a vibration anesthesia tool having a light to illuminate a needle target adjacent the tip of the tool.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a vibration anesthesia tool having an internal circuit board to control operation of the tool.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a vibration anesthesia device having a body with a triangular cross section for easy gripping between the thumb and one or two fingers of the user.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an anesthesia vibration device having a tip with a curved profile to define and partially surround the spot for a needle insertion.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method for minimizing pain for a needle insertion on a patient.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a vibration anesthesia device which is economical to manufacture, and which is safe, durable and effective in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.